


Letter To Christine

by CabbageStars



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Michael is a writer, also i hc jenna rolan as really smart, but still supportive, but then its mutual, just puttin that there, lemme tell you right now, okay so it starts out as one sided attraction, slightly jealous michael, the boys are in love, the squip squad is mentioned, this is mostly in michaels pov, this sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 00:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14092857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CabbageStars/pseuds/CabbageStars
Summary: Jeremy said he wrote a letter to Christine telling her how he feels. But what was in that letter?





	Letter To Christine

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao this is fuckin shit I wrote it on a plane

**My Letter to Christine Canigula (1st Draft)**

_Hey Christine, It’s me, Heere. Jeremy Heere, that is. If you liked that, you’ll love me!_

_This is dumb. I’ll rewrite it later._

Jeremy sighed, putting his phone back in his pocket. Michael looked up from his phone. They were in Michael’s basement, chilling after the first day of school.

“What’s up, dude?” Michael said, “you almost look as nervous as you do when Christine talks to you.” He paused, “actually, you don’t even look nervous when that happens. You just look like your soul left your body.”

Jeremy glared at his best friend. “Michael, you’re amazing, but if you don’t shut up I will eat you alive.”

Michael smirked, “vore, kinky.”

_“No!”_

“I’ll shut up if you tell me what you’re doing!” Michael laughed.

Jeremy rolled his eyes, “okay, if you must know, I’m… ugh…” he blushed thinking about it. “writing a confession letter.”

Michael blinked. “To who?” He already knew, but he had some hope. Jeremy looked into his eyes and licked his lips slightly. Michael tried to look as nonchalant as possible, but his heart was racing.

“Who else, dude?” Jeremy said softly. For a second, Michael’s heart soared. ”Christine.” And then it plummeted.

“Haha, I know. Jeremy, this is progress! Let me see what you have so far!”

Jeremy’s face got redder at this. “Dude! No! That’s personal!”

Michael chuckled. “You need an editor, bro! And who else besides your bestie?”

“It’s, it’s really bad…” Jeremy said quietly.

“Pfft, you’re my best friend! I’ll love it either way.” Michael convinced.

“That’s not very good as an editor…” Jeremy sighed as he took his phone out of his pocket and handed it to Michael.

He watched Michael’s face as he read the document.

 _'Huh, he didn’t really put much effort into this. Maybe that means something?'_ He thought. He laughed at himself slightly. _'Wow, that was a reach. Jeremy’s straight as a ruler.'_ After a couple seconds Michael looked up again.

“That was fucking terrible.” Michael deadpanned.

“I told you!” Jeremy said, throwing his arms in the air. “Editors are supposed to have constructive criticism.”

Michael thought for a second. _'I could play this off as a joke. Jeremy will drop this, and he won’t get Christine. Maybe_ we _could go out sometime.'_ He closed his eyes. _'No, I need to help him. Jeremy’s amazing, Christine will love him. He’ll be happy with her.'_

Michael sighed. “Okay, rewrite it. Don’t fucking use James Bond. Seriously dude, what were you thinking?”

“I don’t know! It seemed like a good idea at the time!” Jeremy shot back.

“When did you write this?” Michael asked.

“…like twenty minutes ago…” Jeremy muttered. Michael laughed loudly.

“Dude! Shut the hell up! You’re such a bad editor. I’m firing you.” Jeremy said, throwing a pillow at Michael.

Michael pushed the pillow off. “Oh no, where will I ever get a job now, this is terrible.” Jeremy laughed and flipped him off. Michael stuck his tongue out in response.

**My Letter to Christine Canigula (2nd Draft)**

_Heya, Chrissy! It’s me, Jere. I wanna talk 2 u l8r. ;) xoxo, Jeremy._

“What the fresh hell is this?” Michael asked.

Jeremy blushed. “W-well, that’s what Jenna told me to write!”

Michael squinted. “When did you talk to Jenna?”

“Oh, well she’s in my math class. She’s super smart and she’s also pretty popular. She probably knows what to do.”

“Ugh, popular girls.” Michael pretended to gag. “Anyways, do you really think that this is a good writing style for Christine?”

Jeremy blinked confusedly. “What?”

Michael rolled his eyes. “Okay, there are a bunch of different writing styles, and people prefer certain ones over others. Jenna uses abbreviations. When you write an essay, you use formal. Stuff like that.”

Jeremy nodded. “Okay, so what kind should I use here?”

Michael groaned, “I don’t know, man, figure that out yourself! She’s _your_ crush.” He said that last part too harshly. Jeremy recoiled slightly.

“Jeez, sorry.” He said quietly. Michael’s heart ached. He didn’t want to help his crush find someone else. But at the same time, he wanted his best friend to have his dream girl.

“No, I’m sorry, that came out wrong. I’m just really tired.” Michael said. He smiled at Jeremy. “Also, you wrote who it was from twice. I don’t really think you meant to.”

“Wait, what? Seriously? Wow, I just got the basic template from Jenna and filled the blanks with the names.” Jeremy chuckled.

“What did I tell you about popular girls, dude?” Michael joked.

“That’s the last time I listen to Jenna for advice.” Jeremy laughed.

**Letter to Christine Canigula (3rd Draft)**

_Hello Christine,_

_I do not know if you remember me, but I am Jeremy Heere. The one that you have gone to school with since seventh grade? Wait, why wouldn’t you remember me? Apologies. I was told to write it formally by my best friend. Michael Mell. He is an amazing friend, and I recommend talking to him. He gives good advice. And good hugs, but that’s not important. I will do this later, I must go to school. Education is important! That was a note to myself, not you, Christine. Haha!_

Jeremy deleted that instantly. That was so awkward. Why did he explain himself to his fucking phone? It’s not like she was going to see it.

He walked out to meet Michael in his car. Michael was wearing his headphones, and didn’t notice him. Jeremy banged on the window, and Michael jumped. Jeremy laughed, his mood slightly better.

“Dude, the hell?” Michael said. Jeremy was still laughing. Michael rolled his eyes and joined in.

“Sorry, you just jumped, like, a foot!” Jeremy said calming down slightly.

“Uh huh. So, did you write any new notes?” Michael asked, starting the car.

“Yeah, but it was shit so I deleted it. Also, why did you tell me to write it so formally? I felt like I was messaging a teacher!” Jeremy slapped his arm lightly. Michael chuckled.

“I told you to write what you thought would fit. I brought up formal writing for a second and you ran with it. Your fault this time.” Michael said.

“Ugh, you did, didn’t you? How do you even know so much about writing, anyways?” Jeremy asked.

“I’m secretly a library.” Michael said. _'Tell him about all of the love letters_ you _wrote to_ him _.'_ Michael cringed at the memory.

In 8th grade, he wanted to tell Jeremy he liked him. So he decided to write a love letter. But he wanted it to be perfect. And to do that, he read books on writing, watched interviews with writers and even signed up for creative writing classes. But he’d never tell Jeremy this.

Jeremy giggled, “you’re such a weirdo. Oh look, we’re here. Let’s go.”

Michael forced a chuckle and parked the car, following Jeremy.

**Letter to Christine (4th Draft)**

_So, Christine! How are you? I’m doing great. Me and Michael hung out at the arcade yesterday. Michael’s my best friend. You know the cool dude that wears the red sweater and headphones all the time with the really nice hair? That’s him! You should talk to him. He’s really nice and he gives amazing hugs. He likes video games, and I think he likes writing too. I’m not really sure, but he’s really good at it. He gives me tips all the time! Because you like acting, I thought that might be cool. Anyways—_

“Writing more? Lemme see!” Michael snatched the phone out of Jeremy’s hand.

“Wait, I’m not done!” Jeremy protested.

“My room, my rules!” Michael retorted. He took a look at the letter.

_'He’s writing about me? It’s still made out to Christine, but he hasn’t really addressed her except for the first line.'_

“Why are you writing about me so much?” Michael asked. “Also, you’re adding more stuff into the actual letter this time! This is progress! I’m proud of you, Jere!”

Jeremy shrugged. “Well, you’re super cool all the time. I feel like she’d like you. So I’m telling her about you. And thanks! I feel like I’m doing better.” He smiled.

“Yeah, okay, but you also mention my hair? I don’t think you need to put that in there. You also don’t talk much about her. If this is a confession, you should make it shorter, and more to the point, I guess is what I’m trying to say.”

Jeremy nodded. “Yeah, you’re probably right. But was I right?”

Michael blinked. “About what?”

Jeremy shrugged, “do you like writing?”

Michael hummed. “I learned creative writing in like, middle school. I took it up for one purpose, but I never got the chance.”

Jeremy looked at him. “Why not?”

Michael sighed. “It was stupid. So I never gave it.”

“Was it like a writing contest or something?” Jeremy asked.

Michael paused, thinking of how to phrase it. “In a way, yes. It was really important to me. If I lost the contest, I wouldn’t get another chance. So I just never submitted.” Michael said. Not a lie, but not really the truth.

Jeremy laid down on the bed. “What if you won?”

“What?”

Jeremy turned on his stomach and faced Michael. “What if you submitted your entry and you won the contest? What would’ve happened?”

Michael thought for a moment. “I would be the happiest guy on earth. No doubt about it.” Michael smiled, thinking about it. Then he remembered the reality. His smile melted. “But I’m pretty sure the award is going to someone else this year already. If I submitted it right now, it wouldn’t even be accepted.”

Jeremy sat up next to him. “That was super important to you, huh?” Michael nodded. Jeremy wrapped his arms around him. “I bet you would’ve won. You’re so good at writing. You’re even helping me with something as small as this! You’re amazing, Micha.”

 _'Oh if only you knew.'_  Michael sniffed. “T-thanks, Jere. Maybe I will submit it again.” He felt like he was gonna cry. He wasn’t sure if he was happy or upset though.

“Hey.” Jeremy said softly. “I believe in you.”

**Christine’s Letter (5th Draft)**

_Hey Christine. It’s me Jeremy. Do you want to hangout sometime? Maybe on Saturday? If you want to, come talk to me at lunch or during one of our classes. Have a good day!_

Jeremy sat down in the spot him and Michael usually eat. Michael wasn’t there yet, so he just waited. He thought of the letter. He wrote it down on actual paper that time.

 _'But what if she thinks I didn’t try enough? What if she thinks I’m a weirdo that can’t actually do anything about my feelings?'_  All of these _what ifs_ floated around in his brain. He felt sick, so he ran to the bathroom. He ripped up the letter and flushed it down the toilet.

When he got back, Michael was there. “You look terrible. What’s up?”

“Well, I finished the letter! It was straight to the point, I didn’t say my name twice, and it felt natural!”

Michael beamed, “that’s progress! Where is it?”

“Oh, it stressed me out so much that I tore it up and flushed it.”

Michael stared at him. “Dude.”

“Hey! It’s still progress.”

“Yeah, okay.” Jeremy scoffed and Michael ruffled his hair.

Christine (6th Draft)

_Hello, Christine. Drama has been fun, don’t you think? I know that you are somewhat with Jake, but I feel like we should hang out later, if that’s okay with you. Where would you prefer to go? We could go to A—_

“Jeremy? What is this?” The SQUIP asked, looking over Jeremy’s shoulder.

“Gah! N-nothing! Just, uh,” Jeremy stammered.

“Jeremy, if you want to get with Christine, you can’t write her a stupid note. That isn’t chill. I advise you to do go on a jog instead.”

“B-but, I just thought that it was a really heartfelt way to express how I feel.” Jeremy muttered.

“Jeremy, are you a supercomputer? I don’t think so. Trust me. No one likes love letters. Would you like it if someone gave you a love letter?” The SQUIP asked condescendingly.

“I mean, I would a little. Actually Michael helped me write a few to Christine! If I was on the receiving end? It would be kinda cu—OW!”

The SQUIP shocked Jeremy. He instinctively sat up straighter and put his hands at his sides.

“Wrong answer, Jeremy. Seriously, the entire point of blocking Michael was so you forgot all the terribly uncool ideas he has. Love letters are for middle schoolers. Do you want Christine to think of you as a gross middle schooler, or do you want her to think that you’re chill, popular, and wonderful?” The SQUIP said.

“I-I want to be popular.” Jeremy said.

The SQUIP smiled. ”Good answer, Jeremy.” He patted Jeremy’s shoulder. “Don’t worry. She’ll love everything about you.”

**A Letter for Christine**

_Hey Christine,_

_I’m glad you don’t blame me for everything that happened. Thanks for still being my friend after the mess. I think I might be bi. I tried to talk to Rich about it, but I can never catch him alone. Can we meet up on the weekend at Starbucks? I need your help with this shit._

_From, Jeremy_

“Hi Jeremy!” Christine waved as he walked in. “How are you doing? Here, I got you something.” She handed the drink to Jeremy.

“Hey, Chris. Thanks for coming.”

Christine laughed, “of course, Jeremy! Anything for someone who needs my help. Okay, so I’m going to ask a few questions, y’know, to get a better understanding of the situation.”

Jeremy nodded. “That’s fair. What do you need to kn—“

“Is it Michael?” Christine interrupted. Jeremy blushed heavily.

“W-what? Why would you think that?” Christine laughed.

“Holy shit, it is! I knew it! Okay, this makes it so much easier. So you’re bi and like Michael?”

“Well, I mean it’s not really that simple, but yes.” Jeremy said, his face getting redder by the second.

“Why isn’t it that simple? You like him, he likes you, bang! Relationship!” Christine said, clapping her hands for emphasis.

“How do you know he likes me?” Jeremy asked.

“How did you know you like him?“ she replied.

He took a breath. “Well, I mean. Now that I know, it’s pretty obvious. When I liked you, I wrote a lot of love letters to you. The more I wrote them, the more I wrote about him. Like, here. Read this.” He pulled up the fourth draft of the letter.

“Wow. Jeremy. Really, the only way I can tell that this was for me is because you said in the beginning. Why did you talk about his hair? And the thing about the hugs.” She looked at him. “You’re in love with him.”

“I know that already! What I need to know is if he likes me back!”

“You’re blind if you don’t see it.” She replied.

“Hey!”

“It’s true!”

Christine sighed. “Okay, just tell him. If he doesn’t like you back I will take you to Baskin Robins and buy you anything you want.”

“Anything?” Jeremy raised an eyebrow.

“Yes. Anything. I’m so sure that I’m willing to say that.” Christine smirked.

“Deal.”

A Love Letter (Final Copy)

_My best friend is amazing! He’s super smart, an amazing writer, and one of the nicest people I’ve ever met._

_My best friend, Michael Mell. Maybe you know him? He’s the one who saved the entire school from getting SQUIPPED. He’s a bit taller than me, which he makes jokes about constantly. He wears headphones a lot. He says it’s so he doesn’t have to hear people’s bullshit all the time._

_Did I mention he’s really funny? He’s also got this super cool sweater, it’s red and has a bunch of patches all over it. I like taking it and wearing it sometimes. It’s super warm and makes me feel safe. I love his hugs too._

_He’s practically a heater! It’s because he’s super hot. I mean, that hair is gift from above. I swear, it’s amazing. He says he likes my hair too. He calls it floofy. He even forgave me for what happened between us with the SQUIP._

_We talked about and we worked through it. We both cried a lot, but we’re okay now. I haven’t even fully forgiven myself for it, but he’s so loving that he’s willing to give me a second chance._

_He's so kind, super smart, passionate, and he doesn't listen to people trying to box him in. All of this is why he's my best friend. But I kinda want it to be more than that to him._

_I've been rambling, sorry. I know you told me to keep this stuff short and to the point. So what I’m trying to say, Michael, is that I like you. A lot. I’m going to go as far as saying that I love you. I don’t know when I realized this, but it’s true. You’ve always been there for me. Thank you, Micha._

_Love, Jeremy_

“This is the final copy of the letter. Can you read it over?” Jeremy asked handing over his phone to Michael. They were waiting at a lunch table for everyone else. The rest of the SQUIP squad hadn’t come yet.

Michael looked at him quizzically. “Okay? But didn’t you two break up?” He took the phone and started reading. Jeremy stared at his face intensely.

At first, he was confused. It was talking about Michael? Why? Was this a weird thing like the other one? He looked at the top again. It didn’t say a name. He smiled as he read about the headphones. He remember saying that to Jeremy once.  _'Why is Jeremy talking about what I look like? Christine knows me. Why bring up my swea—oh.'_

Michael could feel himself blushing. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Jeremy staring at him. By the time he reached the end his face was burning.

Jeremy cleared his throat, making Michael look at him. “So,” He was blushing, too. “What do you think of the letter?” Jeremy looked hopeful.

“I…” Michael couldn’t articulate how he felt. “C-can I kiss you?” He asked softly.

“YES!” Jeremy said, his voice raising in surprise.

Michael cupped Jeremy’s chin and pulled him in for a kiss. Both of them were blushing like mad, but they didn’t care.

They were happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos? My life  
> Y'know if you want more content you should really [follow my tumblr](https://cabbage-stars.tumblr.com)  
> who knows, maybe one of you should write what Michael wrote to Jeremy in eighth grade. Maybe I will. (probably not bc I suck at staying on task lmao)


End file.
